td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Imogen
This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and Imogen. Archie Imogen and Archie were both placed on Team Weird Mysteries when Imogen debuted on Island Homecoming. Imogen already had a disliking of Archie when Ophelia told Imogen that she had a bad break up with him. When Archie and Derek got into a fight, Imogen could tell Ophelia was getting overwhelmed. When Ophelia tried and failed to get them to stop, Imogen intervened in the best way they could. She stopped the two from fighting by stepping in between the two. Imogen and Archie continued to glare at each other until he exited the cabin. Derek Imogen and Derek were both placed on Team Weird Mysteries when Imogen debuted on Island Homecoming. The two have shown little interest in each other but both are friends are with Ophelia and Reggie. Derek was one of the people on the team she played icebreakers with. However, when Reggie accidentally started a fight between Derek and Archie, Imogen intervened because they were upsetting Ophelia and Kensly. The fight ended with all three leaving the cabin in anger. Erhi Imogen and Erhi were not placed on the same team. Imogen was chosen by Ophelia, while Erhi was chosen by Jazz. The first real interaction between the two was when Imogen wandered into the mansion; she and Ophelia wanted to find out the mystery going on there. While investigating, Imogen found Erhi and Jazz in the pool. They both claimed that Kensly used her supernatural powers to throw them out the window. The next day, Imogen and Erhi met up during a walk. When Imogen brought up Kensly, Erhi seemed to forgot what actually happened the night before, because he thought they just through an awesome party. The two separated and went on with their day. Em Imogen and Em were both placed on Team Weird Mysteries when Imogen debuted on Island Homecoming. Imogen has visibly shown her detest of Em when he caused fights on the team. Em has said on multiple occasions he hates everyone on the team besides Derek, including Imogen. Kensly Imogen and Kensly were not placed on the same team, but Kensly is basically an honorary member of Team Weird Mysteries. Imogen was scared of Kensly at first because Kensly has supernatural powers that let her do crazy things, like teleportation. A big reason of why Imogen was scared was because of Imogen's fear of ghosts. However, with the the help of Ophelia, Ophelia Imogen and Ophelia first met on the boat, where they got on well enough. They talked about each others lives before reaching Hawaii. After Ophelia finished first in the season's debut challenge, she chose Imogen fourth to be a part of Team Weird Mysteries. Imogen gasped when Ophelia beat the shit out of Damia. Later, Imogen played Icebreakers with Ophelia, Reggie and Derek. On the first night, Ophelia held some Icebreaker games where only her, Reggie, Derek, and Imogen took part in. After Kensly started spending time with them, Imogen told Ophelia that Kensly's supernatural powers scared her. Ophelia and Reggie assured that Kensly was perfectly safe and harmless. The two later investigated the mansion after they heard some screams. When the reached the mansion, they saw Kensly freaking out, throwing appliances and stuff everywhere with her supernatural powers. After they entered the mansion, Kensly stopped right away to her normal self. Ophelia automatically took Kensly's side, while Imogen was still suspicious. Ophelia was playing around with grapes and accidentally hit Imogen in the back of the head. This upset Imogen as it reminded her of her past bullying experiences. Ophelia later apologized and attempted to help Imogen bond with Kensly. When the boys of TWM (Team Weird Mysteries) overwhelmed Ophelia, Imogen stepped in to help out. Reggie Imogen first met Reggie on the boat to Hawaii. However, they did not talk much. Neither of them finished in the top three during the first challenge. However, their friend, Ophelia, did! Ophelia chose them both for her team and they decided on the team name: Team Weird Mysteries. Reggie attempted to help Imogen become closer with Kensly, even if it didn't work. They later officially became friends when Imogen helped calm down Kensly. Category:Interactions